The Strongest Power
by Lyssa117
Summary: Dumbledore had once told Harry that love is the strongest power. Dumbledore has a final request for Harry...return to a moment in time that changed everything and use "Love" to set things right. Story begins just after the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

This story begins in the Headmaster's Office at the end of the Deathly Hallows, when Harry speaks to Dumbledore's portrait after the Battle.

Chapter 1: In the Headmaster's Office

...Harry raised his hands and all of the portraits quieted respectfully. He sought the one portrait that he wanted to speak to and addressed Dumbledore, who was smiling happily.

"That thing that was in the Snitch..." He started to say. Dumbledore leaned forward eagerly.

"You still do have it? Is it with you, Harry?"

"Well, no." Harry answered, confused. Beside him, Ron and Hermione looked from his face to Dumbledore's painted one, not understanding what was happening. "I dropped it in the forest. I wasn't going to go searching for it..."

Dumbledore stood up in his painted chair.

"Harry, you must find it! You must have all of the Hallows together, they are the only hope of the Wizarding world!"

"But...I don't understand!" Harry stared at Dumbledore with weary eyes. "Voldemort is...dead! It's over!" Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"It is most unfortunate, but there is still one more great wrong that must be corrected. True, you have defeated Voldemort and ended his reign of terror. This parallel shall go on now undisturbed. But you must go back and fix the first Universe, before the timeline split."

Harry gaped for a moment, and then slowly turned to Ron and Hermione. They both looked as bewildered as he felt. Then a gleam of understanding came over Hermione's face.

"Sir..." she addressed Dumbledore, "when exactly did the timeline split? And are you saying that all of this is not how things were supposed to be?"

Dumbledore beamed at her.

"Right you are Miss Granger! The split occurred on December 31, 1928. But Harry has the power to correct the great wrong because he is the Master of the Hallows!" Harry shook his head, feeling the exhaustion from the recent battle, his grief at losing those who had died, and now his confusion at Dumbledore's words wash over him all at once. He sank to his knees on the dusty carpet and faced Dumbledore.

"Sir...please explain. No more riddles..." His voice was a whisper. Ron clapped a hand on his shoulder and Hermione moved closer to his side. Dumbledore smiled, almost mischievously.

"My dear boy, our story begins as it has ended. With the Riddles." He sat back down again and surveyed Harry over the top of his half moon spectacles. "You do remember what event occurred on December 31, 1928?" Hermione gasped and her hand grasped Harry's other shoulder, hard.

"But that's when he...Voldemort...was born!" Dumbledore nodded at her.

"Yes. His mother died that night, setting into motion the events that have led us to this point. Had she lived, Voldemort would have known love. He would not have become the soulless creature whose body lies below us."

"We already know that...Sir." Ron spoke up for the first time. "What difference does that make? She did die, and he did become Lord Voldemort!"

"In THIS Universe, in THIS parrallel, Mr. Weasley. But the timeline broke apart that night because Merope Gaunt was not supposed to die. A dark wizard, more brutal and deranged than any before him, used a Time Turner to go back to that moment and perform the one act of evil that would virtually guarantee the rise of the Dark Side. He murdered Merope, obliviated the minds of the Muggle witnesses, and left the baby to be raised in that cold, loveless orphanage." Dumbledore paused here and allowed the three of them to digest this information. Hermione closed her eyes in frustration.

"But...who was this wizard? And how did he know that Tom Riddle would become Voldemort? Oh, if he was from the future, I guess he would've known..." She shook her head and looked at Dumbledore wearily. He nodded at her.

"The wizard had been defeated. Time is a curious thing, it has its own rules. The easiest thing for this wizard would have been to go back to his moment of defeat and try to do something different, but Time Turners don't work that way. You can't return to or change a specific moment in your own life, but they do allow you to change an event that may effect your life. As you well know, Ms. Granger." Harry instantly thought of his own adventure with the Time Turner, and how he and Hermione had used one to save Sirious and Buckbeak.

"So, I couldn't have used a Time Turner to stop Sirious from falling through the veil?" He asked, as this was something that would always haunt him. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No. Sirious's death was supposed to happen that way, in this Timeline that has been playing out because of what that wizard did. If Merope had not been murdered, none of this would have come to pass." Harry's exhausted mind was working furiously now, and he jumped to his feet. He felt as though a fire had been ignited inside of him.

"If that event can be undone, then Riddle will never become Voldemort, my parents won't be murdered, Sirious would not be a criminal because there never would have been a dark side..." He gaped at Dumbledore, unable to wrap his mind around what he was saying.

"Exactly." Dumbledore looked satisfied. He clasped his hands together patiently.

"Wait a minute." Hermione said. "We need more information! Who was the wizard? What happened to him after he murdered Merope? How can we go back to that moment if all the Time Turners were smashed? What happens to us if she lives since we are from this Timeline?" She fired these questions at Dumbledore. He only continued to look at her, and Harry thought he saw a look of sadness cross the ancient face. The answer to Hermione's last question came to him moments later.

"It can only be me. I'm the only one who can go back because I have the Deathly Hallows. None of you would exist anymore." He stared at the Elder Wand in his hand.

"Not quite, Harry." Dumbledore said. "You are correct in that this must be a solo mission. As the Master of Death, and Time itself, you are the only one who can go back. Once the Timeline is repaired, this alternate Universe will cease to exist. You will then have the option to merge with your true self, the Harry Potter who was supposed to be, or you can...go on. From all that I have studied about the Hallows, if the mission is successful and you choose to merge with your true self, you will retain the memories you have of this Alternate Universe. No one else will though, because for them, it never did exist." Harry stared at his two best friends. Ron smiled at him, sadly but with courage.

"My brother won't be dead." He said simply. "I won't have to go back there and comfort my mother. I won't have to return to the Burrow and see him there for the rest of my life. George won't have to be alone and in pain."

Hermione stepped forward and pulled Harry into a hug. "Oh Harry. We've been through so much. You need to rest..." Harry faced Dumbledore.

"You haven't answered all of Hermione's questions." Dumbledore looked down and would not meet Harry's eyes.

"It was Grindelwald. He knew that I would be coming for him, and he performed this one final act of evil. It was his revenge, in a way, to cause the rise of the Darkest Wizard ever known. He knew that it would lead to my death, and the deaths of those he despised. But he didn't count on you, Harry." Dumbledore raised his eyes again, and Harry saw that tears were shining in his blue eyes. "You know what happened to Grindelwald. He ended up in his own prison, and was murdered by Voldemort, the evil he himself created. You must go back into the forest and find the Stone. Once the three Hallows are together, you can use their power to go back and stop Grindelwald. At that moment, you will truly understand the power of Love and you will be allowed to make your choice. I know that you need to rest, but find the Stone first. You have done well, Harry. I am so very honored to have known you." Dumbledore smiled one last time at Harry, nodded toward Hermione and Ron, and then walked out of his portrait.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Harry Potter, any of the story lines, or characters. (sigh)**_

_Chapter 2: The Forest_

Harry did not speak to Ron and Hermione as they slowly made their way to the Gryffindor common room. They stepped delicately over areas wet with blood and climbed over broken steps and fallen boards. When they reached the common room at last, Harry sank into his favorite chair. He put his hands over his face and wished he could just erase his mind. Disappear into blissful nothingness and not have to remember, to plan, to act.

"You need to rest, mate." Ron's voice reached him through his despair. "The stone, or whatever you have to get out of the forest, can wait." Harry shook his head.

"No, I have to get it now..." He struggled to sit up.

"Harry, be reasonable. You've been awake for over 24 hours. You just defeated Voldemort. We watched so many die..." Hermione's voice broke. "We'll deal with this later...when we can talk..."

Harry opened his eyes and saw how his two best friends were looking at him. He didn't have time to react as Hermione raised her wand.

"Always the hard way." He heard Ron say, and then Harry felt himself spiraling into a charmed, and thankfully dreamless, slumber.

OoooOO

Harry opened his eyes and saw Ron and Hermione curled up on the comfortable chairs in the common room. They both appeared to be sleeping peacefully, and Harry got to his feet quietly and climbed out of the portrait hole. He did feel a little better, but wished that he did not have another mission. But if Dumbledore spoke the truth, and he could prevent his parents' deaths...just as he had had to sacrifice himself to Voldemort, the choice had already been made. He looked back just once at Ron and Hermione, and felt tears threaten to fall. He blinked them back quickly and tried not to think about the fact that he would never see them again. Not in this Timeline, anyway. He wondered how it would be in the real Timeline, if he and Ron were still friends, if they were close to Hermione...

"Thank you both" He whispered, "for everything. You were the best friends anyone could ever have asked for." He closed the portrait, pulled on his Invisibility Cloak, and made his way out of the castle. He felt the despair welling up within him at the ruins of Hogwarts and the soft sounds of grieving that surrounded him. His only comfort was the fact that he, the Master of the Hallows, had a chance to take all of it away and make the events that had led to this place never happen.

Harry found his way back to the clearing in the forest without incident. He stood still for a moment, reflecting on the events that had occurred here less than a day ago. This was where he had seen his parents again, spoken to Sirius and Lupin, seen Hagrid captive of the Death Eaters, offered himself to Voldemort. He moved to where he thought he had entered the clearing and started looking on the ground. The ring containing the Resurrection Stone was no where to be seen.

Fighting a growing panic, Harry raised the elder wand and said "Accio Resurrection Stone!" Nothing happened. He removed the cloak, got on his hands and knees, and began searching frantically through the underbrush.

"Looking for this?" came a deep voice from behind him. Harry got to his feet quickly and turned to confront his companion. The centaur, Bane, emerged fully from the forest, and Harry saw the ring in his hand. He immediately felt trepidation. Bane had never been supportive of Harry, he had even attacked Firenze for teaching at the school.

"Hello Bane." Harry said carefully. "Thank you for your help in defeating Voldemort." Bane's expression did not change, and his eyes never left Harry.

"Harry Potter. I know why you have returned for the Stone." Harry did not answer, but waited, the Elder Wand gripped tightly in his hand. "You are going back to change things. To make the Timeline correct again." Bane continued. Harry took it as a hopeful sign that Bane had not challenged him, and he could not detect any threat in his voice. "All of this has been foretold. However, I do not know whether or not you shall succeed. I do hope that we will meet again." He stretched out the hand holding the ring toward Harry, who took it gratefully. "Good luck to you Harry Potter." Bane nodded once, and then backed quietly into the forest. He watched Harry until he disappeared into the trees.

Harry retrieved the Invisibility Cloak, and moved it closer to his other hand which held the Stone. Clutching all three Hallows, he waited for something to happen. Soon, the Elder Wand began to glow, a soft blue color. Harry had seen a wand tip turn this color once before, and sifted quickly through his memories. Then it came to him—long ago when Tom Riddle had taken his wand in the Chamber of Secrets, it had glowed blue right before he had used it write his name and then rearrange the letters to spell "I am Lord Voldemort." Cautiously, Harry raised the Elder Wand in the air and wrote _December 31, 1928_. He knew he had done the right thing when the words remained in the air and he felt the Stone and Cloak vibrate slightly. He had just enough time to quickly pull the Cloak around himself before he felt a strong rush of wind. The forest began to swirl around him, faster and faster, reminding Harry of traveling by Floo power. He closed his eyes against the dizzy, sick feeling worming its way through his middle, and felt his body begin to fly through the air. He knew instinctively what was happening without having to see it.

He was going back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: New Years Eve_

Harry felt all of the spinning stop all at once. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He seemed to be in some sort of alleyway, with garbage and discarded clothing littering the cracked pavement. His first thought was that he might be spotted, so he quickly made sure that the Invisibility Cloak was still covering him. He put the Resurrection Stone in his pocket and made his way into the street. He decided that it was either early morning or evening. He could not see any sun and a light snow was falling. Rather than looking picturesque, the snow only seemed to illuminate the depressing aura of the dilapidated street.

Harry steeled himself against the sense of loss that he felt. This was the first time (with the exception of that terrible night in the graveyard when Cedric died) that he was completely alone. No Hermione to provide reason and solutions, no Ron to offer companionship and humor. He realized with a start that Ron, Hermione, and everyone he knew did not yet exist in this time.

Harry mentally shook himself and tried to focus on the task at hand. He needed to find the orphanage, the place where Tom Riddle would be born and Merope Gaunt murdered. He had no idea where to start looking, any of the sagging, gray buildings before him could have been the orphanage. He was trying to decide whether to risk going into one of them and asking directions or just walking around when he was distracted by a loud gasping.

He turned around and searched for the source of the noise, wand instinctively ready. A lone figure stumbled into view, staggering and lurching as it made its way down the street. As the person drew closer, Harry saw that it was a woman. She was reaching out with one hand, as if to balance herself, and the other arm was wrapped around her middle. She passed Harry and her wild eyes looked near the place where he stood, hidden from view. Harry realized that it was Merope Gaunt, looking very similar to the haggard figure she had been in her father's shack. He could make out words through her breathless gasping and sobbing, "Tom...our baby...shelter...Tom...hurts..."

Harry felt pity well up inside of him. He knew that he should help somehow, but he was sure that this was not the right time to reveal himself. He raised the Elder Wand and cast a silent warming charm around her, wishing he knew the spell to ease pain. Merope seemed to be moving in a definite direction, so Harry followed her, ready to assist if needed. She slowed when she reached a set of steps, and grasped on to the railing to steady herself. Harry used a spell to help her climb the stairs, and waited while she banged on the door. It was then that he noticed a small battered sign above his head that read _"Pewsey Refuge For Women and Children._"

A tired looking older woman answered the door a few minutes later. Harry noticed a younger woman standing behind her, and he recognized a younger Mrs. Cole from the memory Dumbledore had shown him. He felt a surge of anticipation and dread. Grindelwald, who he had never met but had viewed through a memory, would surely be arriving soon. He would not be the frail old man that Voldemort had killed, but a strong, powerful wizard. Harry initially calmed himself by remembering that he had the Elder Wand on his side, but then realized that in this time period, Grindelwald had not yet been defeated by Dumbledore.

_He has the Elder Wand too!_ Harry thought, feeling panic rise. _How can that be possible? Will there be two wands? Or will the wand only recognize one of us as its master? _He realized that if that were true, and the wand gave its loyalty to Grindelwald, he would be left without a weapon. He thought of his own broken holly and phoenix wand, left behind at Hogwarts, and wished that he had attempted to repair it before coming on this journey. _Hermione would have thought of that._

"Yes?" The woman at the door said impatiently. "What do you need?" Harry felt a rush of anger. As Merope straightened up as much as she was able, her advanced pregnancy was obvious.

"I...I...I'm going to have my baby." She spoke in a soft, weak voice. The older woman turned to look at Mrs. Cole, who shrugged.

"Guess we can make some room downstairs." The older woman nodded and then turned back to Merope.

"You will need to pay for the services." She looked Merope up and down with a grimace. Merope put a shaking hand into her pocket and pulled out a single gold coin.

"I sold my locket. It was all I had left. Please..." She closed her eyes and clutched on to the bannister in pain. The woman took the coin with a sniff.

"Something you've stolen, no doubt. Well come in then, you're letting the cold inside." She moved away from the doorway, and Harry followed Merope inside. He wanted to reach out a hand to help her, but did not want to startle her. "Follow Amanda." The older woman ordered, gesturing to Mrs. Cole. She did not look at Merope again as she disappeared behind a door.

"Come along." Amanda said briskly, and led them down a narrow corridor. When they came to a set of stairs, Harry threw caution to the wind and put an arm around Merope so that she wouldn't stumble. As he feared, she jumped, but then closed her eyes slightly and leaned against him. Harry wondered when she had eaten last, he could feel how slight her frame was, even in the last minutes of her pregnancy.

At the bottom of the stairs, Amanda motioned for Merope to enter a small room. She did, and with Harry's assistance, gratefully lowered herself on to a thin cot. Harry backed away and watched while Amanda and another young woman who had entered the room prepared for the baby's birth. He did not know if Grindelwald would Apparate directly into this room, but all of his muscles were tensed in anticipation. He was momentarily distracted by Merope's scream of pain, and he felt more helpless than he had ever felt in his life. He glanced at her face, and noticed that she was smiling.

"Oh, it's over. Thank Merlin, it's over." She murmured. Amanda and the other woman each exchanged a bemused look, and Amanda mouthed _"Merlin..?_"

"You have a son." The other woman announced, and Harry heard a baby cry. He moved closer, and looked down at the angry, yet innocent, baby cradled in the woman's arms. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that this was Lord Voldemort, his enemy, killer of James and Lily Potter, responsible for the death of Fred Weasley and so many others...

But that was his purpose. He was going to make sure that James and Lily lived. That no one was ever murdered because of loyalty to the Dark Lord. The woman holding the baby moved to hand him to Merope, who stretched out her arms eagerly.

"Just a moment." came a voice from behind them. Still concealed, Harry spun around with the two women. Standing in the doorway stood a young man, possibly in his late twenties. He had long blonde hair and blue eyes, but there was no friendly twinkle in them. His mouth curled up in a sneer as he raised his wand hand.

Grindelwald had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N In response to the reviewer who said that Voldemort was born in 1926...I found both dates online as his DOB and decided to go with the later one. Hope you are enjoying this story...I have not given up on War of the Heart, but this short story was in my head and wanted to be told! Thanks for the reviews...keep them coming! :)**

_Chapter 4: Confrontation_

Before Harry could react, Grindelwald shouted out three spells, one after another in rapid succession. "Accio! ! Relashio!" The baby zoomed out of the woman's arms and into Grindelwald's outstretched one. At the same moment, both Muggle women were hit with the stunning spell, and fell motionless to the floor. The third spell bound their arms and legs.

"No!" Merope cried out, and tried to raise herself from the cot. Grindelwald smirked at her.

"So we finally meet. I'm very honored to make your acquaintance, Madam. You have guaranteed the rise of the Dark Side!" He gestured toward the now crying infant.

"What are you talking about?" Merope whispered. "Give me my baby! Please don't hurt him!" Harry tried desperately to think of the best course of action. He had the element of surprise on his side, so he decided to use it. In any event, he had to act quickly. Grindelwald laughed, but there was no humor in it.

"This child...this is the Dark Lord! He will destroy all of the Muggles who challenge him! After I have destroyed you, I will erase the minds of these worthless Muggles and they will be the ones to raise him!" Grindelwald raised his wand, and Merope cried out in pain as she tried to roll off of the cot.

Harry chose that moment to throw off the Invisibility Cloak. He did not have time to register Merope's cry of surprise as he only had eyes for Grindelwald. The wizard jumped back in shock, and almost dropped his wand. He recovered quickly and pointed his wand at Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!" Grindelwald shouted, and a green stream of light shot out of the wand's tip. Harry blocked it with a shield spell, and then used the Summoning Charm to get the baby out of Grindelwald's grip. Harry quickly put the baby behind him, and over Merope's sobs, shouted "Expelliarmus!" The Elder Wand glowed, and Grindelwald's wand shot out of his hands toward Harry. He reached up his hand to catch it, but as the two wands came close to each other, Grindelwald's Elder Wand disappeared. The older wizard sank to his knees.

"Who...who are you? How did you defeat the Wand of Destiny?" Without taking his eyes or his wand off of Grindelwald, Harry quickly said the words to immobilize Grindelwald and bind his arms and legs. Then he picked up the wailing infant and instinctively held it close to him. The baby stopped crying almost immediately, and cuddled against Harry's chest. He walked over to Merope and carefully placed the baby in her waiting arms. She looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face.

"It was you...you helped me down the stairs...you have saved my baby. He is all I have left of my Tom..." She began to cry again.

"Your Tom." Grindelwald sneered from his corner. "Stupid useless Muggle. It wasn't even a challenge to wipe his memory clear of you and deliver him back to his worthless parents! He doesn't deserve the honor of being the Dark Lord's father! If it wasn't for the fact that the Dark Lord needs to murder him, I would have done the deed myself!" Harry approached Grindelwald, keeping his wand carefully trained on the wizard.

"It was you? You caused Tom Riddle to stop loving Merope? I thought it was a love potion that wore off..." Merope shook her head.

"Tom loved me. I finally had the courage to speak to him when my father and brother were taken from the cottage. That was the best day of my life. I had never known such freedom...We became friends, and Tom even came over to patch the roof of the shack for me. When he found out how I had lived, how my father and brother had treated me, I saw a fire in him. We grew closer and closer after that. He gave up his inheritance and the respect of his family to marry me. When the Ministry officials wrote to me to tell me that my father was being released from Azkaban, I had to tell Tom the truth about what I was...what my father would do to him. Instead of leaving me, as I had feared, he planned our escape. We remained on the run until I heard that my father had died. I found out that I was pregnant not long after, and Tom was thrilled. We had so many plans..." She stared down at the baby in her arms. "One day, he came back from a walk and he seemed different. Harder. He told me that he didn't love me, didn't want the responsibility of a baby. He missed his family and he was going back home. He sounded empty, as though all of the love he had had for me had been removed from his heart."

"Imperiused." Harry whispered. "He was Imperiused and then his memories erased when he returned home."

"Oh very good." Grindelwald spat scornfully. "You've ruined everything, hero. What are you going to do now?"

"Kill him!" Merope shouted. "For what he was going to do to my baby. For what he did to Tom!"

"No." Harry said softly. "I know what fate awaits him. You're going back, Grindelwald, and there will never be a Dark Side." He pointed his wand at Grindelwald. "Accio Time Turner!" The hourglass flew out of Grindelwald's robes and into Harry's hands. As Grindelwald watched in horror, Harry spoke the spell that smashed it to pieces, and then Vanished the shards. "You will never find your way back here." He raised the Elder Wand and wrote the date of Grindelwald's defeat in the air. He swirled the wand until the glowing blue tip turned into a blue ribbon of light that surrounded the bound wizard. Harry watched as Grindelwald and the blue light spun around faster and faster, until with a final scream of fury, the wizard vanished from sight.

"Who are you?" Merope whispered. "Are you from the Ministry?"

"No." Harry said. "I'm from another place in time. I was sent here to stop that wizard from setting a chain of events into motion. What I need you to do now is give your son all the love that you can. Please get some rest now, we have to leave as soon as you are well." Merope nodded, and then gestured toward the bound women on the floor.

"What about them?"

"Well, they need a big dose of compassion, but I'm all out at the moment." He pointed the wand at them and quickly untied them and erased their memories. "When they awaken, they will not notice that any time passed. As soon as you are rested, we will find Tom...there is one more evil that has to be undone."

"Tom..." Merope sighed and closed her eyes. A moment later, she and baby were sleeping peacefully on the cot.

Harry picked up the Invisibility Cloak and put it on as Amanda and the other woman began to stir.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Merope's Story_

Merope stayed at the orphanage for the next few days. The baby, who she named Tom, had to be taken care of and she needed to get her strength back in order to travel. Harry remained concealed under the Invisibility Cloak at all times, eating food slipped to him by Merope when her caretakers were not looking.

During the times when they were alone, Harry explained to her who he was and what he was doing there. He did not give her all of the details, but made it very clear that terrible things would happen to the world if she did not provide her newborn son with love.

"That won't be a problem." Merope said with a tender smile, holding the baby close to her. She in turn shared with Harry the sad details of her own life. Her mother, who had died when Merope was very young, had been the only person that had ever loved her. Her father was cruel and abusive, becoming more so after his wife died and left him with two children to raise. Merope had been made to take over the cooking, making sure that her brother and father were well fed. She had learned early on what consequences awaited her if she didn't perform to their satisfaction. She had always hoped for something better, dreamed of a happier life. When she had first taken notice of Tom Riddle, he had become the object of her fantasies, her key to long forgotten peace. However, her brother had quickly picked up her infatuation, and used this to gain favor with their father and torment her. The situation, and her whole life, had gotten to the point of hopelessness when the wonderful day came...the Ministry official had arrived to arrest Morfin. The struggle that had followed had led to her father's arrest as well, leaving Merope free for the first time in her life. She had seized the opportunity to develop her sorely lacking magical skills, and had focused on keeping her appearance neat and clean. She was able to find excuses for running into Tom at various times, building up from her initial shy smile to a mumbled "hello." Tom had been initially polite, and finally inquired about who she was and where she lived. She had reluctantly told him her name and shamefacedly mumbled that she lived in the shack just beyond his property. Tom had murmured something negative about her father and Morfin, which he immediately apologized for. Merope took this opportunity to let him know that there was no love lost between them, and that she was currently living in the shack by herself. As the days went by, their "middle of the road" conversations grew longer.

Tom eventually confessed to Merope that he and his girlfriend, Cecelia, had gone their separate ways. Cecelia was always too concerned with Society and the proper thing to do, reminding him of his mother and her slightly stuck up airs. Merope had been secretly thrilled inside, but kept her face impassive. She boldly blurted out that if Tom ever found himself with nothing to do on a Saturday night, he might come to her house for tea. She had immediately been horrified, and had quickly muttered a goodbye and escaped back to her cottage. Once there, Merope had succumbed to heart wrenching sobs, hearing her brother's jeering words echoing over and over again in her mind. She had finally cried herself into a restless sleep, and resolved never to try to speak to Tom Riddle again.

A few days later, she had heard a knock on her door and been shocked to find Tom standing there, hat in one hand and purple lilacs in the other.

"I haven't seen you in a few days." The smile on his face had been kind and sincere. She had searched his expression for an indication of mocking, but had not been able to find any. "Are you going to invite me in?" Tom had said, blue eyes twinkling. "You did invite me for tea, you know." Merope, embarrassed and flustered, had recovered and welcomed Tom into her ramshackle home. She had said a silent prayer of thanks that she always kept the shack spotless, although if she had known that Tom was coming, she would have experimented with some charms to "fancy" it up. She had started to make the tea, and had promptly dropped the tea kettle. Red faced, she bent to pick it up, and felt Tom's hand touch hers.

"Allow me." He had said, and proceeded to pick up the kettle and make them both a delicious cup of tea. They had talked long into the night, and by the time Tom finally left (she had hoped she wasn't imagining his reluctance), Merope had known that she was helplessly in love with him. He had lingered on the doorstep for a moment, and Merope had wondered if she would be fortunate enough to actually receive a good night kiss. He had touched her shoulder briefly but tenderly, and promised to come back soon to look at her roof.

He returned to her cottage the very next day, armed with tools and followed by a wagon containing boards. He had spent the day on the roof, hammering, replacing broken boards, and re-shingling. When he came down at sunset, ready to go home and bathe, Merope persuaded him to come in for a drink first. He never did go home and the night that followed was the best one of Merope's existence. Tom had been more loving, more passionate, given her more pleasure than she had ever dreamed possible.

He came to see her every day after that, and finally convinced her to let him take her out in the town. "I don't care about my _reputation_." He had declared. "I'm with you and proud of it. Anyone who doesn't like it can go hang. Don't worry, the name Riddle demands respect in this village. They may stare, but they won't dare say anything." The villages did stare, but Merope found that she didn't mind all that much. As long as Tom was happy to be with her, that was all she could see. They spent many days exploring Little Hangleton, taking long walks along the river, and making love in the meadows. Then one day, things had all come to a head and Merope's long sought happiness was threatened. Word got back to Tom's parents about his new love interest, and their anger was boundless. They threatened to throw Tom out of their grand house and disinherit him if he did not leave Merope immediately and choose someone with acceptable social standing. Around that same time, Merope received an owl from the Ministry of Magic, informing her that her father, Marvolo, was being released from Azkaban in the morning and would likely be returning to the shack. Merope knew what her father was capable of and how much he hated Muggles. Tom's life would be in danger. In order to save him, she would have to make him see that his parents were right, and while their time together had been heaven for her, it was time for him to return to his real life.

She did not, however, count on Tom's stubborn streak. He told her that he didn't care what his parents said, thought, or did. "If they can't someone as wonderful as you, then I don't want to know them anymore." He had said, fire in his eyes. Merope was left with no choice but to tell him the truth: she was a witch and her Muggle hating father would be returning at any time.

Tom reacted with interest and intrigue, not the disgust and fear she had been afraid of. She had refused to show him a demonstration of her powers, however, remembering that one of the charges against her brother had been performing magic in front of a Muggle.

"If we were married, it would be different." Merope had said, looking down. "But right now, I just can't..."

"Well now, there's the excuse I need!" Tom had interrupted her with a roguish grin. "Merope Gaunt, these months have been the happiest, the most _real _experiences of my entire life. I want to share everything with you...will you be my wife?" They were married that day in a discreet and quick (but beautiful) ceremony.

When they returned to the shack, Merope packed her meager belongings quickly and performed a spell that made the cottage look as though it had been abandoned for a long time. Without a glance back, she and Tom had left to begin their new life together.

Although they did not have much money, life with Tom had been wonderful. Merope had never known such happiness, and knew that she was more wealthy than the richest family back in Little Hangleton. The day she had found out she was carrying Tom's child was one of her best memories. Tom had been thrilled, and clung to the hope that when the child was born, his parent's hearts would melt and the rift between them would be repaired. Merope hoped that, too, knowing Tom would be happy having his parents back in his life. The possibility of that happening became more real when word reached Merope that Marvolo had passed away, and they knew it would be safe to return to the village.

Then came the horrible day when everything changed. Tom had kissed her goodbye and left for his nightly walk. When he returned, he had been different. There was an uncharacteristic coldness about him, and he wasted no time telling her that he was leaving. He looked at her as he said he didn't love her anymore, but Merope saw a distance there, as though the real Tom was hiding behind those unfeeling eyes. He didn't want the responsibility of a child, she had never meant anything to him, he missed his "real" life and his old girlfriend. He had taken everything they had, including Merope's wand ("so you won't follow me, you demon from hell!") and left.

Merope had collapsed into a fog of despair. Without Tom, her life quickly spiraled back into its previously hopeless state. She yearned for everything about him—his laugh, his stubbornness, his kindness, the look on his face when they were making love, the tender way he would hold her afterward. She would look up at the sky and feel as though she were insignificant, trapped at the bottom of a deep well with no way out. Each day was a struggle for her to get out of bed and face the day, and each night she would lay awake and cry for him.

The child inside of her was the only thing that saved her from giving in to the blackness, to the blissful promise of eternal night with no feelings or pain. This last part of Tom lived within her, proof that it had all been real, that he had really loved her. She vowed to keep the child, and therefore herself, alive and healthy. This became more of a challenge as the long months dragged on and winter set it. Merope was unable to keep the small flat she and Tom had lived in, and soon found herself out on the street. She had only one possession left from her previous life—her golden locket. She despised it, as it reminded her of her father and all of his irrational pure blood mania. At the time, she had only taken the locket to spite him, to help make up for years of neglect and abuse at his hands. She had stood on that cold street, tears in her eyes, feeling grateful that she still had it. At least it would mean some food for her and her baby. With her time drawing nearer, she had a plan—she would go to the Persley Refuge for Women and Children in the next village. She didn't dare hope that they would take her and the baby in, but she knew that she would be able to give birth there.

The next couple of days were a blur of exhaustion and struggle. She made her way to the entrance to Diagon Alley, but without a wand, there was no way for her to enter. She had had to wait by the brick wall for hours until a witch or wizard came by. Feeling humiliation at the beggar she had become, Merope had pleaded with one of them to let her in. The first three witches looked at her with disgust, and had hastily closed the entrance behind them. Finally, a sly looking wizard had stopped long enough to listen to her story. When he found out that she had a gold locket to sell, he let her into Diagon Alley and directed her to his partner's shop on Knockturn Alley. By the time Merope reached the shop, she had not eaten in two days and was desperate for gold. The clerk inside of Borgin and Burkes only gave her two gold coins, but Merope was too emotionally and physically tired to insist on more.

She immediately went to the first cafe she could find and spent one of the gold coins on food. She ordered a large meal for herself to eat at that moment, and bought more food to take with her. When she was finished, she began her long, cold journey toward the Refuge. She could sense that her time was close, and she knew she had to get there as soon as possible. She had forced herself to focus on Tom's face, and somehow found the strength to keep moving forward.

OOooOO

Harry had listened quietly to Merope's story. He reflected on the fact that Dumbledore, the greatest and most compassionate wizard he had ever known, had been wrong about Merope. Even Dumbledore had not thought it possible that Tom and Merope had legitimately fallen in love, he had told Harry that he thought she had used a love potion. Although he would always admire Dumbledore, Harry felt a rush of shame that Dumbledore, champion of Muggles and the downtrodden, had judged Merope so harshly. He shared none of this with Merope, but did comment on Tom's departure.

"Grindelwald...that wizard that came to kill you...must've put a permanent Imperious Curse on Tom." Harry knew that Merope would not have recognized the curse, as she had had so little contact with able wizards.

"Why didn't he just kill him?" Merope asked, tears in her eyes. "I mean...I'm thankful he didn't...but he had no qualms about murdering me, why go through the trouble?" Harry hesitated a moment, and then answered her question.

"He needed to keep Tom alive. He knew that...Voldemort...(Harry gestured apologetically toward the baby)...would kill his father and grandparents when he was sixteen." Merope's eyes widened in horror.

"Tom will be killed? By his own son?"

"No." Harry assured her. "None of that will happen now, I've changed it all by saving you."

"I owe you my very life, Harry." Merope said softly. "and the lives of my baby and...husband." Her eyes filled up with tears as she thought of Tom.

"Merope, as soon as you and Tom Jr are strong enough, we'll go to Little Hangleton. I'll do whatever I can to remove the Imperious Curse and get Tom back for you." Harry promised. Merope went to Harry and hugged him. She looked at the sleeping baby, and thought hard.

"I'm sure we're both ready, Harry. I need to be with Tom again...and my baby needs his father. Let's not waste another moment." Merope had arrived with virtually nothing, so it was a small matter of packing a few items from the orphanage for the baby. Merope graciously thanked the staff, and they were on their way.

Before he Disapparated them all to Little Hangleton, Harry took one last look at the depressing orphanage where so many deprived children were being raised. He thought for a moment about the possible consequences, and then cast a strong and permanent Cheering Charm on the entire building and its inhabitants.

Harry took the baby from Merope and wrapped his other arm around her, thinking with a pang about Ginny. He made sure that the Invisibility Cloak was covering them all, and then they were gone in a swirl of snow.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: The Last Journey_

The village of Little Hangleton looked like a Christmas card. The snow clung to the eaves of houses and sparkled in the sunlight. After taking in his surroundings, Harry's next thought was of the baby in his arms. He knew how uncomfortable it was to Disapparate for the first time. Tom appeared fine though, and slept on undisturbed. Merope, however, clung to Harry and was having trouble catching her breath.

"Are you all right?" Harry looked down at her, concerned. Her eyes met his, and she tried to smile.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I've...never done that before."

"The sensation does take some getting used to." Harry echoed Dumbledore's words to him the first time he had Disapparated. "After we find Tom, we'll have to get you a new wand."

"I'm hoping he still has mine. I don't think its that easy to destroy a wand." Merope closed her eyes as she unwillingly remembered Tom's last words to her. _That wasn't really him._ She told herself, trying to ease the pain. "Are you sure you can really reverse that terrible curse, Harry?"

Harry watched her for a moment, her eyes searching his, afraid to hope. He closed his hand around the Elder Wand.

"Yes, I believe I can." He handed her the sleeping baby and looked toward the road before them. "Which way to town?" Merope made sure that the baby was wrapped up securely against the cold, and then gestured to the right.

"It isn't far from here." They walked side by side in silence, the only sound being the baby's soft snores. Harry felt a rush of trepidation and excitement as they made their way into the main area of the village. He could see how much Merope loved Tom, and he was anxious to get the two of them back together again. At the same time, he was uneasy about what would happen to him. Dumbledore's portrait had said that he would have the opportunity to "choose," but he wasn't sure what that meant or what he was supposed to do. As usual, Dumbledore had only provided part of the story and Harry was left to figure things out on his own. Knowing that there was nothing else to do but move forward, he focused on what he would need to do to remove the curse once Tom Riddle was located.

"There." Merope pointed to her left, and Harry looked up. There was a hill, overlooking the village. On top of the hill sat a large manor house, and Harry could tell even from a distance that it was more stately and refined than any of the homes they had passed thus far. Merope looked nervous, but excited. She began walking faster in the direction of the house.

After a ten minute walk, they reached the gate. Harry had gallantly taken the baby from her since they were walking uphill, and Merope had given him a warm smile of thanks.

"Should we just go in and ask for Tom?" Harry wondered aloud.

"I don't know..." Merope murmured. "I've haven't been here before..." Her musings were cut short by the arrival of a suspicious looking middle aged man. He was walking with a slight limp, and Harry realized with a start that it was Frank Bryce. The last time he had seen Frank Bryce had been in the graveyard when Cedric was killed. The man's "echo" had whispered encouragement to Harry and helped to give him precious seconds to escape from Voldemort. He had previously seen Frank Bryce murdered by Voldemort, years after the evil wizard had killed the Riddles and Frank had been blamed.

The caretaker looked them up and down distrustfully.

"If you're selling goods, it won't do you no good to come here. The master and missus don't receive salespeople in the house."

"We're looking for Tom Riddle. Is he here?" Harry asked, and Merope nodded beside him. Frank's eyes lingered on Merope for a longer moment, and Harry thought he saw recognition flash in the man's expression.

"He'll be down yonder in the Hanging Man Pub. That's where he spends most of his time these days. Hasn't been himself since he came back that night." His voice was a little softer now. "Best get going..." Frank turned and glanced back at the large house behind him. "The missus, she knows something's not right with Tom but can't get it outta him." He slowly revolved to face them again, and this time his watchful eyes remained on the baby. "Might do him some good to see you, Ma'am. But I gotta warn you, when he's been drinking is when he's most strange. Mumbles things about curses and spells, and seems to be having some kinda argument with himself." Harry touched Meropes arm.

"He's trying to fight it! That's a good sign. Of course, as a Muggle he wouldn't stand a chance..."

"Let's go." Merope said anxiously. She addressed Frank again. "Thank you for your help. I am in your debt." They left the way they had come, leaving Frank behind them scratching his head and mouthing "Muggles?" to himself.

When they arrived at the pub, Tom Jr. chose that moment to wake up and begin crying loudly for his next meal.

"Don't take him in there..." Harry said, not wanting the baby exposed to a possible rowdy pub scene. He looked around them, and noticed a small cafe across the street. He walked Merope over, got her settled in a quiet corner booth, and ordered her some food. He was glad that he had thought to take some gold coins with him, but hoped that the waitress did not look too closely at the date on them.

Harry left to give Merope her privacy, and made his way back over to the pub. He entered, and looked around for Tom Riddle. Even though Harry had never seen him, he recognized him almost immediately. Tom Riddle closely resembled Voldemort as he had been in Hogwarts before all of his ghastly transformations. The man was hunched over a drink, shaking and talking to himself loudly. The other patrons were giving him a wide berth, some looking at him with pity, others with disdain. Harry walked close to him deliberately, and stopped when he was standing over the other man. Tom Riddle took a moment to acknowledge him, and then looked up at Harry with bloodshot eyes.

"Whaddya want?" He asked gruffly, words slurred together.

"Please come outside with me." Harry said, not wanting to have to modify the memories of all the now watching Muggles. In his peripheral vision, he saw an old seated at the bar nudge his companion.

"Must owe him money!" He declared in a gleeful voice, not bothering to speak softly. Tom Riddle stared at Harry appraisingly.

"Yeah? Who's gonna make me?" He asked aggressively. Harry ran his fingers through his hair, not liking where this was going. He had not exactly expected Riddle to come along quietly, but he didn't want to make more of a scene.

"I need to talk to you." Harry said quietly. "It's about your wife...and son." Riddle didn't say anything, but seemed to be having an inner battle. He stood up quickly, but then sat back down again. The bar patrons nudged each other again and gaped openly. Turning slightly to hide his movements, Harry used the Elder Wand to silently cast a spell over Riddle that forced him to get to his feet. Then he used a Silencing Charm in case the man tried to protest. He wrapped his arm around the other man's shoulders and pushed him forcefully toward the door.

"Just bringing him along home." Harry announced to the staring Muggles in what he hoped was a bright voice. "Come on now Riddle, there you go..." He forced the man the last few feet and then they were out the door. Harry pulled him into a nearby alley, and Riddle rounded on him, fists raised. Harry managed to duck the wildly thrown punch and pointed his wand at Riddle. Riddle settled down immediately, and looked at Harry fearfully.

"Listen." Harry said quickly. "You're under a spell. I'm going to try to remove it, and then you need to be with your wife. Stay still on your own, or I'll make you." He raised the wand, said the words to lift the powerful Imperious Curse, and watched as a streak of golden light surrounded Tom Riddle. The golden light enveloped him for a moment, and then lifted off again. The man gasped once, and then collapsed on the ground. "Enuverate!" Harry shouted, terrified that he had done the spell wrong...

To his relief, Tom Riddle opened his eyes and then sat up. He looked at Harry and asked in a confused voice, "What happened? Who are you? Where am I?"

"You were under a powerful spell, cast by an evil wizard." Harry explained. "The spell made you leave your wife..."

"Merope!" Tom shouted, and jumped to his feet. "Where is she? The baby..."

"They're fine." Harry assured him. "Across the street...in the cafe." Tom turned without a backward glance at Harry and ran in that direction. Harry followed slowly, noticing that the Elder Wand had begun to vibrate slightly in his hand. He reached the cafe in time to see Tom falling on his knees before Merope, his arms wrapped around her middle. They were both crying.

"All that you went through...all by yourself...Thank God you're all right...I'm so sorry I wasn't there..." Tom said through his sobs.

"It's all right..it's all over now...it's all over now" Merope wept into his hair, her arms tight around him as though she would never have enough. Harry made his way over to them, and Merope's wet eyes met his green ones. "Harry..." She opened one arm to include him in the circle. "You are the best friend I could ever have. We owe you so much..." Tom looked up and reached out to Harry as well.

"I can never thank you enough. You took care of her for me, didn't you, and my son..."

"Yes, he did." Merope answered for him. "He protected both of us, kept us safe and fed...Harry, please stay with us. Be a part of Tom Jr.'s life..." Before Harry could respond, the reunion was interrupted by the baby's wailing.

"Are you feeling neglected, little one?" Tom said, smiling. He and Merope moved away from Harry and gathered up the baby.

"I would stay with you...but I don't think I can." Harry said. His wand was vibrating more forcefully, and he was having trouble holding on to it. It was also glowing a strange combination of gold, green, red, and blue. He felt himself being swept away, and Merope and Tom seemed to be fading away into a grayish fog. His last view of them was Merope reaching out to him, as if in slow motion.

"Harry! We will never forget you!" Then they were gone. Harry closed his eyes against the strange fog and slight humming noise now surrounding him, and waited for something to happen. After many minutes, or perhaps no time at all, the humming subsided and Harry tentatively opened his eyes. He was still wearing his robes, but they were cleaner than they had been in Little Hangleton. His glasses were gone, but there was nothing to focus on. As soon as he had that thought, a room seemed to materialize around him, its features coming into sharp detail. His location came to him in the next instant. _Dumbledore's office. I'm in Dumbledore's office. _He reached for the Elder Wand, but found that it was not with him. Surprisingly, this did not trouble him very much. The door to the office opened, and a familiar figure came striding through, beaming.

"Harry!" It was Dumbledore, his eyes shining with pride. He reached out to Harry, and enclosed him in a hug. "It's so good to see you! And I must say, this is an interesting place you have chosen this time for our meeting."

"That I've chosen...?" Harry asked, confused. Then he remembered meeting Dumbledore at King's Cross Station after Voldemort had cursed him. "Does that mean that...I'm in that In Between place again?"

"Yes, it would certainly appear so." Dumbledore answered. "Although this time we are without our uninvited guest."

"Good..." Harry said absently, remembering the form Voldemort's soul had taken when it was separated from his body. "Sir, what happens now?"

"Well Harry, you have done well. Everything is as it should be again. You have the opportunity to merge with your real self in this timeline, or you can...let's say...leave my office."

"And where would I go?" Harry asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer. Dumbledore smiled at him.

"On." He said simply.

"So, if I choose to...merge...is my life the same? Do my friends know me? Are my parents alive? You must be alive!" The realization came to him all at once, and he searched Dumbledore's face, excited. The smile faltered on the old man's face.

"Unfortunately, Harry, my death was always set to play out in both timelines. I still sought the Resurrection Stone, not realizing that I was not worthy to use this Hallow. I found it in the ruins of the Gaunt's shack, where it remained after Morfin's death. No, there was no Lord Voldemort so the ring was not a Horcrux, but it still carried a powerful curse if someone tried to use it for selfish reasons. It was this curse that defeated me in both timelines, although in this one it was allowed much more time to ravenge my body. Of course, this was still preferable to falling off of the tower, as it gave me the opportunity to put my affairs in order and depart this world peacefully." Harry digested all of this information, and felt unsure about what to do. "Harry, I do not have all of the information you search for, but I can promise you that your life in this timeline is the one you deserve, the one you have earned. If you would like to experience it, then I think the choice will be an easy one for you." He nodded at Harry, and moved over to the window. "It is good to be back here again. Thank you Harry. We will meet again someday."

Harry experienced the same feeling of fogginess obscuring his senses, and felt himself spinning away from Dumbledore's fading image. He did not know what to expect, but called upon his Gryffindor bravery to help him deal with whatever fate had in store for him.

OoooOO

Harry did not realize that he had fallen unconscious until he opened his eyes. He was laying on the ground. He quickly got to his feet, and realized that he was on the outer edges of the Forbidden Forest. Knowing _where_ he was, he cautiously searched his memories for _when_ he was. His inquiry must have been the trigger. Immediately, Harry was felled to his knees by the wave of powerful memories overwhelming his senses. He felt his eyes shift out of focus and his recollections merged apart, and then back together in no particular order...

He saw his mother, smiling while she served him a birthday cake...his father chasing him as they played on broomsticks...he sat on a bench outside of the house in Godric's Hollow holding his pet cat...both parents kissed him goodbye at King's Cross as the Hogwart's Express pulled into view...many Christmas mornings filled with love and giving...the Dursleys were distant relatives that his mother and father joked about...Sirius coming over to visit, telling Harry about girls as he grew older...his mother comforting him after a bad dream...building blocks with his father, laughing as James levitated them with his wand...

One after another, more and more on top of each other. Harry let them all wash over him, feeling as though he would never have enough of them. He wanted to make his way back to the castle, find his bed in Gryffindor tower and just bask in the joy of each separate memory. He got to his feet carefully, and focused on Lily's smile as he started back to Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Hogwarts Again_

Harry began the walk toward the castle, feeling overwhelmed with memories. He focused mostly on his parents, and his happy childhood. He still could remember the miserable experiences he had had with the Dursleys, but those memories were fading into the background like a bad dream.

"Potter! Where have you been? I've been waiting for almost half an hour!" A familiar voice called out. Harry looked to his right, and saw Draco Malfoy striding toward him, looking aggravated.

"I...uh...had to do some things...?" Harry stammered, not sure how to respond.

"Well, you're the one who offered!" Draco said accusingly. He stared at Harry, and then rolled his eyes at the apparent blank look on Harry's face. "Last night? At dinner? You said you would show me how you did that move that won you the last Quidditch match! It was your idea to meet on the field at 4!" Harry ran his hands through his hair absently.

"Oh...oh, yeah. I've had a lot on my mind, Malfoy...sorry, must've forgot..." He sifted through his "new" memories, and realized that while far from "friends," he and Draco Malfoy were amicable competitors who respected the skills and talents of the other. In exchange for helping him with Quidditch, Draco had shown Harry how to make a particularly difficult potion the week before. Draco continued to look at Harry, and then frowned.

"You feeling okay, Potter? Kind of look like you've been Confunded! You and Goyle have to stop baiting each other like that in class, I knew he'd catch you unaware one of these days!"

"Goyle...yeah." Harry answered, knowing he certainly sounded like he had been Confunded. "Look, Malfoy, I'm not really feeling my best right now, can we do this tomorrow? Same time, same place?"

"Yeah, guess so." Draco agreed, even though he seemed slightly annoyed. He shook his head and smirked at Harry. "See you around, Potter." He walked off in the direction he had come from.

Harry tried to focus. There were too many memories coming at him all at once. He lingered on his mother's face, the sound of her laugh, the way her red hair moved in waves around her shoulders. He passed a few students that he didn't recognize as he entered the castle. There were more students gathered in small groups outside the Great Hall. It took Harry a moment to realize what felt strange, and then it hit him. No one was staring at him. No one was whispering about him or pointing to his scar. His scar...Harry reached a hand up to his forehead slowly. There was nothing there. He wasn't The Boy Who Lived or The Chosen One. He was just Harry Potter.

Harry broke into a real smile for the first time that day and ran toward the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. The portrait opened as he approached it, and Harry felt his heart leap with pleasure at the sight of the person who climbed out.

"Hi Harry! I thought you were hanging out with Malfoy this afternoon!" Ginny ran over to him and enclosed him in a tight hug. She raised her face to him, and he instinctively lowered his head to kiss her.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin! Can't you two give it a rest for five minutes?" Ron was also coming out of the common room, Hermione close behind him. Harry noticed that they were holding hands. Not letting go of Ginny, Harry moved toward them.

"Ron..Hermione! I'm so glad to see you..." He caught the look they exchanged, but found he didn't care.

"Harry?" Hermione said carefully. "Are you okay? I mean, we just saw each other at lunch..."

"Yeah mate, did Malfoy hex you or something?" Ron raised his wand. "I knew it wasn't a good idea to meet with him..."

"Now, Ron, don't go getting all worked up." Hermione scolded. "Malfoy wouldn't dare do anything like that. Besides, it was Harry's idea to show him those Quidditch moves, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Ron said, mollified.

"You do look...different, though." Ginny said, studying his face. "I can't put my finger on why...something in your eyes..."

"Which you certainly spend enough time staring into!" Ron laughed, which earned him a stern look from Hermione. Harry looked at each face, looking at him with concern. He searched his rapidly evolving memories, and saw that he and Ron had known each other for years, even before Hogwarts. James and Lily were good friends with Molly and Arthur, and Ron was the closest thing to a brother he would ever have. They had met Hermione at Hogwarts during their first year, and although they had not had the opportunity to bond over the defeat of a mountain troll, they had still become friends eventually. Hagrid had played an instrumental role in that, helping Ron and Harry to look beyond Hermione's surface personality and see the person she was inside. Hermione and Ginny had become friends during Ginny's first year and had been inseparable ever since. Somewhere around their 5th year, Harry had stopped seeing Ginny as Ron's younger sister, and started really noticing her. He had asked her to go out with him during his 6th year, and things had been progressing nicely between them.

Before he had the chance to respond, a voice from down the corridor interrupted them.

"Why are you all gathered here? Either go on to dinner or back to your common room." Harry turned to see Severus Snape, very much alive, sweeping down the hall toward them. He stepped forward.

"Sir...its so good to see you. You look great!" It was true, Snape looked healthier than he ever had in Harry's previous memories. His skin no longer had that yellow pallor and his eyes, while not exactly happy, had lost the haunted, empty look that Harry remembered well.

"I'm beginning to think your right, Hermione." Ron whispered loudly. "Git's lost his mind.."

"Shhh!" Hermione hissed back at him.

Snape seemed taken aback for a moment, but recovered quickly. "Sucking up won't get you anywhere, Potter. That essay on moonstones is still due by the end of class tomorrow or its detention." Harry smiled happily at him.

"Of course Professor. Thanks for reminding me..." Snape nodded briskly and walked away, a confused look on his face. Hermione faced Harry, hands on her hips.

"Okay Harry, game's over. What was all that about?"

Harry beamed at her.

"I had...this crazy dream last night...and it just came back to me. Let's go back inside, I want to tell all of you about it..." He climbed through the still open portrait hole, Ginny right behind him.

"Can't this wait, Harry? We were on our way down to dinner..." Ron grumbled, but followed the others back into the common room. They all sat down and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry could feel the memories of the alternate timeline starting to fade, as the reality of his happy life was front and center in his mind.

"Okay, there are a lot of details, and I want to tell you all of it before I forget. So please don't interrupt or ask me anything until I've finished, okay?" They all nodded, and Ginny settled herself against his chest. He smiled down at her, and pulled her close, causing Ron to smirk. Harry looked into each pair of eyes, and then began his story.

_"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you would expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense..."_

_THE END_


End file.
